1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device module and a method of handling the same, and more particularly to a display device module having a protrusion and a method of handling the display device module using the protrusion.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A flat panel display device includes, for example, a liquid crystal display device, a plasma display device, and an organic light emitting diode display device. A bezel with a narrow width is used to reduce a size of a display device module in the flat panel display device.
The display device module can be assembled by an automated system. In the automated system, the display device module can be moved by a gripper of an automatic robot. A conventional display device module includes an upper receiving container, and a lower receiving container with recesses concavely formed toward the upper receiving container. A jaw of the gripper is hooked at the recesses of the lower receiving container to move the display device module.
However, when the width of the bezel of the display device module is narrow, a space to form the recesses is limited. As a result, the gripper has difficulty supporting a heavy display device module in an automatic assembling process for the display device module.